Jedna kropla
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Jedna kropla bez zapachu i smaku, działa przez całe życie. Mały zbiór trzech opowiadań połączonych ze sobą - główne opowiadanie, sequel i alternatywne zakończenie.
1. Jedna kropla

_Jedna kropla_ – szeptało bez tchu podekscytowane serce.

_Jedna kropla_ – przestrzegał natarczywie rozsądny umysł.

_Jedna kropla_ – mówiły zimno i rzeczowo godziny obliczeń.

_Jedna kropla_ – poleciła sobie i sama się wyśmiała. Przecież _ona_ nie popełnia błędów.

Próbowała. Przez bardzo długi czas i niezliczone ilości razy.

_Próbować _to tylko proste wytłumaczenie większości Gryfonów. W jej ostrym spojrzeniu na świat nie ma pustych starań, a jedynie efekty. Tym bardziej, jeśli możesz posługiwać się magia i w banalny sposób umiesz kształtować rzeczywistość. Potrafisz podnosić rzeczy bez dotykania ich, wznieść się ku chmurom na martwym przedmiocie, zamienić zwierzęta w kielichy do wina, uwarzyć chwałę. Podobnym tobie udało się pokonać trolla, trójgłowego psa, wilkołaka, dementora, diabelskie sidła i ożywione szachy. Otoczony znakomitościami nie możesz wyprzeć się swoich ambicji, najskrytszych i najbardziej niewłaściwych pragnień. Możesz tylko _próbować_.

Czasami wystarczy tylko spojrzeć z dystansu, żeby zrozumieć przepaść miedzy pragnieniem a realiami. W niektórych sytuacjach to za mało i musisz krzyczeć, ubliżać wszystkiemu dokoła i cierpieć, żeby uspokoić natarczywe myśli. Najczęściej jednak nic nie pomaga – nawet klepsydra Gryfonów z ubywającymi punktami, odznaka prefekta, esej na trzy stopy z zaklęć, roześmiana twarz Hagrida, teatralnie zrozpaczone oczy Trelawney, patrzące spod grubych okularów na Harry'ego, pokój wspólny Domu Lwa i biblioteka. Wtedy z pragnieniem splata się irytacja, niemożliwość ucieczki i zmierzenia się z marzeniem. Gorycz bezsilności mdli, a magia próbuje znaleźć ujście (twoje palce nieprzyjemnie mrowią), jednak nie pozwalasz na nic. Nie masz innego wyjścia.

Zastanawiasz się czasem dlaczego to padło właśnie na ciebie. I myśli są naprawdę różne. Fatum, klątwa, czar rzucony przez jedną z wielu osób ginących w hogwarcie tłumie, niedostrzeżonych, które być może mają powód do nienawidzenia ciebie. Zdarzają się chwilę, kiedy myślisz o zgodności charakterów i cała drżysz (powraca nieprzyjemne mrowienie palców u obu dłoni, magia chce znaleźć ujście), kiedy rozmyślasz ile mógłby ci powiedzieć o drugim obliczu magii – tym skrywanym i potępianym. Najczęściej jednak uważasz to za kpinę losu. Niejednokrotne zaszydził z ciebie – ogłaszając w wieku jedenastu lat, że magia istnieje, łącząc z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył nicią przyjaźni, przydzielając do Domu Lwa i czyniąc zależną od Węża.

Planujesz i ganisz się na przemian, bo to jednocześnie szlachetne i chore, kiedy myślisz co zrobić, żeby posiąść drugą istotę.

Znajdujesz rozwiązanie, ale tak naprawdę wiesz, że _zawsze_ o tym myślałaś.

Czasami wydaję ci się, że to prawie zabawa w Boga, bo to jest naginanie wolnej woli. Ale skoro uczą cie na trzecim roku zamiany wody w wino, to chyba nie dziwne, że powoli zaczynasz stawiać siebie i swoje potrzeby na piedestale, prawda?

Czasami niemal sięgasz obłędu, bo to zaprzeczenie ciebie, jaką wszyscy znają. Z ulgą przyjmujesz widmo Mrocznego Znaku podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, bo to problem dużo bardziej rzeczywisty od tych, które dzieją się w twojej głowie. Z nim zmagają się też Harry i Ron, Gryfoni, Hogwart i cała Wielka Brytania. Choć nie mówi się o tym głośno, to nigdy budząc się w nocy nie masz wrażenia, że to ci się przyśniło. Nie potrzebujesz czarnych oczu, aby uzmysłowić sobie, że koszmar dzieje się na jawie.

Przestajesz myśleć o konsekwencjach, bo peleryna-niewidka zrobiła jednak coś z twoją głową. Na piątym roku czujesz się już całkowicie bezkarna, mimo że nadal jesteś ostoja wiedzy Domu Lwa. Zawsze był Harry, którego obwiniano o wszelkie wybryki Gryffindoru i w takich chwilach lubiłaś jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, wygląd Jamesa Pottera i nawet przydomek Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Przemierzając korytarze szkoły pod pieszczotliwym dotykiem peleryny, nic nie mogło przeszkodzić w planach. Każda księga była osiągalna, każdy składnik wywaru możliwy do zdobycia, a _zła_ odmiana magii jeszcze bardziej kusząca (palce coraz części drżały). Brakowało tylko, żebyś potrafiła przenikać przez ściany.

Nie mają znaczenia pomówienia szeptane za plecami lub w tych „dorosłych" rozmowach, które przecież jeszcze cie omijają. Nawet znak własności wypalone na jego lewym ramieniu, który nadzwyczaj drobiazgowo opisywał Harry. Nie liczą się słowa jego i Rona, bo oni zawsze gardzili wężowym piętnem.

Zdarzały się chwilę, kiedy wylewałaś do odpływu w łazience prefektów eliksir o kolorze pąsowej róży. Przeklinałaś swój talent, wszystko było gotowe prócz _ciebie_.

_Jeszcze nie teraz, za szybko, zbyt nierozsądnie_ – powtarzało coś w twojej głowie.

Myślałaś wtedy, że warto poczekać. Pokazać siebie - wystającą poza gryfoński dogmat, którego nienawidził do białej gorączki. Może wystarczyłoby spytać, czy i on czuje denerwujące mrowienie w palcach obu dłoni, kiedy magia potrzebuje odrobiny brutalności? Ręka świerzbi, nalega do wyciągnięcia różdżki i odrzucenia kontroli.

Ale w tych momentach zwątpienia los zdaje się już mieć gotową odpowiedz. Ujawnia ją pod postacią kpiny w jego oczach, kiedy przemierza wzrokiem klasę i niemal specjalnie omija twoją postać. I zazdrościłaś Harry'emu jego brutalności i jadu skierowanego tylko ku niemu. Zazdrościłaś Malfoyowi jego wymuszonego skinięcia aprobaty, kiedy niemal niezauważalnie się wzdryga.

Uświadomiłaś sobie, że jesteś tak nikłym elementem jego życia, który nie zasługuje nawet na pogardę. Pojawiła się bolesna świadomość. Że nigdy tak naprawdę i nigdy właściwie. Wiedziałaś już, że odwrotu nie ma.

_Jedna kropla. _

Kiedy teraz obserwujesz ruch jego długich palców, które pieszczą pożółkłe strony książki, zaczynasz wątpić. I pojawia się żal, pojawia się złość. Może właśnie w tej chwili tracisz go na zawsze? Tego właściwego, jednego. Może w tej chwili skazujesz się na coś, o czym nie masz pojęcia? Może jego oczy przestaną lśnić chorą fascynacją? I żarem, i nienawiścią.

Twarz ma długą, surową. Proste, postrzępione włosy okalają jego wykute z kamienia oblicze. Wstrzymujesz oddech, kiedy smukłe palce muskają kielich. Nawet mrowienie dłoni zostaje zepchnięte na granice świadomości.

Jedna kropla. Bez zapachu i smaku. Niewyczuwalna nawet dla niego. Działa przez całe życie.

Patrzysz na niego, a oddychanie wydaję się rzeczą błahą, niepotrzebną. W Wielkiej Sali trwa kolacja, gwar bucha ze wszystkich stron. Spojrzenia odnajdują się ponad stołami. Ciemne, onyksowe oczy, czarniejsze niż grudniowa noc i Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

Łyk eliksiru, który łączy trwalej niż Amortencja. Zastanawiasz się czy dłonie nadal będą mrowiły, kiedy złączysz swoje palce z jego.


	2. Sequel

Zapraszam na sequel „Jedna kropla". Chyba takiego rozwiązanie się nie spodziewaliście. Rozdział nie do końca ma ułożenie takie jak bym chciała. Moja przygoda z tą strona jest zbyt krótka, abym umiała się tym sprawnie zająć. Cóż, jakoś sobie poradzimy, trzeba użyć przerywników :)

P.S. Proszę o komentarze, sequel napisałam po dobrym roku od powstania "Jednej kropli" i jestem ciekawa czy opowiadania jakoś ze sobą współgrają.

* * *

Nigdy nie przypuszczałaś jak niebezpieczne jest kochać tego człowieka.

Kiedy opuszcza kielich, a oczy skupia ponownie na druku, wszystko w tobie krzyczy i zawodzi. Jest to coś nie tylko tragicznego, ale i żałosnego, ujmującego wielkim dokonaniom. Twój wzrok jest tępy i pusty, bo to nie miało prawa się stać. Nie masz pojęcia, że to dopiero cisza przed burzą.

(_Ron i Harry patrzą na ciebie dziwnie. „Czy wszystko dobrze?" Oczywiście kiwasz głową, choć słowa uwięzły w twojej krtani. Nie patrzysz więcej na stół nauczycielski. Drżenie dłoni dudni ci w głowie. Chowasz je odkładając na kolanach, nawet nie zauważasz, ze Ron prawie chwycił jedną z nich.)_

* * *

Żyjesz po cichu w świecie bohaterów i szlam. Rzeczywistość po zakończeniu roku jest niepokojąco dobra i spokojna. Zakon nie jest niczym wyjątkowym, to zaledwie rozszerzenie Gwardii. Tutaj także Harry jest w centrum uwagi, wszystko jest niezmienne, szukasz rzeczy stałych. Znajdujesz je w wyglądzie Jamesa Pottera (który ludzie kochają lub nienawidzą), w rozmarzonej twarzy Rona (kiedy udajesz, że wcale nie widzisz jego oczu), w nienawiści ślizgonów, Czarnych Panów, szlam i zdrajców krwi.

I nie pamiętasz o _nim_, a przynajmniej tak co dzień sobie wmawiasz i życie wtedy jest łatwiejsze.

_(Pozwalasz Ronowi dotknąć swoich dłoni. Jego są odpychająco spocone, a po twarzy lecą kolejne stróżki potu, które przyklejają jego rudą grzywę do czoła. Cała się wzdrygasz, ale nie oponujesz przed pocałunkiem, który złożył na twoim czole. Jest to coś zbyt niewinnego, jak na kogoś, kto próbował omotać mężczyznę eliksirem miłosnym. Śmiejesz się pogardliwie.)_

* * *

Na ostatni rok żadne z was nie wraca do szkoły. Nie kiedy zabicie największego poznanego zła jest na wyciągniecie ręki. Szukasz wszędzie informacji, drżącymi dłońmi próbujesz przewracać strony. Wzdychasz głęboko, a palce nadal się trzęsą, chwilami naprawdę się tego boisz.

(_Kiedyś już nie wytrzymałaś i byłaś zdziwiona do czego psi wzrok Rona potrafi doprowadzić. Nienawidziłaś go w tamtej chwili bardziej niż Mrocznego Pana. Jedno proste zaklęcie, po którym nigdy więcej miał na ciebie nie spojrzeć. Nie zadziałało, jednak zostałaś zbrukana _złym_ obliczem magii.)_

Ale to też spychasz poza granice rozsądku. O niektórych rzeczach niebezpiecznie jest pamiętać.

Jesteś tak zaobserwowana sobą, że nie dostrzegasz czarnego płaszcza na wieszaku ani kilku książek na stoliku. Dopiero uchwyt silnych ramion daje ci do zrozumienie, że nie jesteś sama. W tych czasach niebezpiecznie jest być tak głupim. Rozwierasz szerzej oczy widząc jego twarz, bo nigdy nie pomyślała, że akurat _On_ pojawi się w bibliotece tego Blacka.

Nie wiesz co powiedzieć, ale to już nie ważne, bo przyciska cie do twardego regału i sięga ręką do kieszeni. Czujesz dziwną ciecz w ustach, bo jest... _bez zapachu i smaku _i niemal krztusisz się z przerażenia.

Czarne oczy lśnią satysfakcją i wyższością.

- Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, żebym tylko ja w tym uczestniczył, nie sądzisz? - Aksamitny szept przyprawia o drżenie, jest złowieszczy. - Naprawdę myślałaś dziecko, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie zorientuje się, kiedy ktoś poda mu wywar? Musiałem zaledwie dojść czym było Twoje _dzieło_.

Grzbiety książek wbijają ci się w plecy, jednak twoja świadomość tego nie rejestruje. Był tu, górował nad nią, z wyższością i pokusą w oczach.

Kiedy jego usta opadają na twoje z początku są lekkie, jednak po sekundzie stają się brutalne i zachłanne. Nogi się pod tobą uginają i tylko silne ramię ratuje cie od upadku. Gdy wygłodniałe wargi błądzą po twojej szyj, cała drżysz od strachu. Czujesz zęby wbijające się w twoje ciało i już wiesz, że największa głupotą była prowokacja mężczyzny pokroju Severusa Snape'a.

Czujesz ból, czujesz rozkosz i to wszystko rozchodzące się po ciele sprawia, że szalejesz.

* * *

Już uczestniczysz w dorosłych rozmowach, choć chwilami naprawdę chciałabyś tego uniknąć. Bo po co wiedzieć, że Czarny Pan zbiera żniwo wśród mugoli, że Harry musi umrzeć, żeby raz na zawsze go pokonać, a zdrajca Snape został dyrektorem Hogwartu?

_(Ron drży nieporadnie i zastanawiasz się czy wyglądałaś równie żałośnie prosząc _go_ o więcej. Całujesz różowe usta chłopaka i wyobrażasz sobie, że zamiast niego przed sobą masz mężczyznę, który cie omotał. W pocałunek wkrada się tamten żar i paląca potrzeba spełniania, jednak Ron odrywa się od ciebie i kiedy ponownie wasze wargi się łączą czujesz zaledwie muśnięcia. Gardzisz tą delikatnością i zakochanym spojrzeniem.)_

* * *

Jesteś tylko kobietą, która ulega emocjom. Kiedyś skarciłabyś się za takie myśli, ale w miarę jak dorastasz zmieniasz światopogląd. I nie jest niczym dziwnym, że próbowałaś się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, dlaczego zniknął i czemu chwila namiętności nigdy więcej się nie powtórzyła. Ale jesteś nadal najmądrzejszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia i wiesz czego możesz oczekiwać, a o czym zapomnieć. Snape, nawet jeśli wróci, nie da ci gromadki dzieci, zapewnienia miłości i domu, w którym mogliby odwiedzać cie przyjaciel. Dlatego też uśmiechasz się w stronę Rona i starasz się nie wzdrygać, kiedy coraz częściej łapie twoje dłonie. Każdy w życiu musi mieć coś stałego.

I kiedy horkruksy są na wagę złota, a drobne muśnięcia ust czasami pomagają, powoli przyzwyczajasz się do tego stanu rzeczy. Ale w chwili gdy znów przychodzi - zabierając cie z namiotu gdzieś w środku lasu, daleko od bezpiecznych barier - i czyni swoją, zapominasz o wszystkim.

Przyparta do drzewa czujesz rozgrzane usta na szyj i masz wrażenie, że układają się w grymas, który można by nazwać uśmiechem. „Słyszałem, że należysz do Weasley'a" - mówi. „Pieprząc się z nim myślisz o mnie?" - szepcze. „No proszę Granger, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak zepsuta" - i wzdychasz.

(_Kiedy wracasz do namiotu chcesz więcej, libido daje o sobie znać i starając się o tym nie myśleć, traktujesz to jako zwierzęcy popęd. Harry śpi, a Ron wierci się nie spokojnie – jego kolej na dzierżenie amuletu. I przylegasz do zastępczego cała widząc gniewne spojrzenie. Sięgasz spełnienia, kiedy jest brutalny i władczy. Trudno, że jedynie za sprawą horkruksa. Zahipnotyzowana patrzysz mu w oczy i gdzieś bardzo głęboko dostrzegasz strach. Opuszczasz powieki, wcale nie chcesz tego widzieć.)_

* * *

Muszelka jest pusta i cicha. Jesteś zdziwiona, że śmierć skrzata tak bardzo tobą nie wstrząsnęła. Harry snuje się niczym cień, a Ron z miną zbitego psa wręcz błaga o dotyk. Wzdrygasz się myśląc, że jego wrażliwość rzeczywiście mieści się w łyżeczce od herbaty, kiedy myśli o cielesnym spełnieniu, gdy powinien być w żałobie. Każdy _normalny_ człowiek powinien być.

Po rozmowie z Olivanderem zasypiasz sama na poddaszu. Śni ci się zagadkowy wzrok starca i jego pusty szept, kiedy chłopcy się oddalili - „Zdarzają się wypadki, kiedy różdżka już nie pasuje do maga, mimo iż nadal wiernie mu służy. Winną się ją dopasować do... specyfiki umiejętności, aby w pełni je rozwinąć". Zastanawiasz się, czy wtedy dłonie przestałyby drżeć, może magia znalazłaby ujście w nowej różdżce?

Kiedy odwiedza cie tej nocy jest bardziej wyciszony, ale pocałunki, którymi cie obdarza nadal są pełne żaru. Tym razem całuje także twoje skronie i ramiona. Gdy usta przelotnie muskają dłonie zatrzymuje na twoich oczach palący wzrok.

- One... - milkniesz. To on był zawsze panem sytuacji, czekasz na przyzwolenie.

- Tak dziecko? - Pyta cicho, prowokująco.

- ...drżą.

Wąskie usta układają się w wyraz pogardliwego uśmiechu, odsłania pożółkłe zęby.

- Nawet Ty skalałaś się czarną magią? Ależ ten świat jest zepsuty, moja droga.

Całuje dalej twoje dłonie, a ty nie możesz oderwać wzroku od emocji wypisanych na chorobliwie bladej twarzy – przepełnia go satysfakcja.

- Kiedyś wszystko Ci pokaże. - Ledwie słyszysz jego słowa, wszystkie zmysły skupiasz na palącym dotyku.

* * *

Harry zostaje ostatnim horkruksem – i wszystko wydaje się takie łatwe.

Nieruchome ciało wybawiciela zostaje rzucone na hogwarcki bruk. „Martwy" - zawołała Narcyzy Malfoy.

Martwy Harry zabija Voldemorta.

Wrzeszcząca Chata nie jest jednak tak złym miejscem, a Mistrzowie Eliksirów nadal są wybitni w swoim fachu i potrafią przygotować antidotum na wężowy jada.

Samotnie wracasz na ostatni rok szkoły i po części z ulgą i żalem dowiadujesz się, że profesorem eliksirów będzie Slughorn.

Siedząc na swoim miejscu zastanawiasz się co tak właściwie kilka lat wcześniej stworzyłaś. Drżysz, gdy tylko go widzisz, roztapiasz się pod jego dotykiem, jednocześnie unikając go jak ognia. Śmiejesz się.

* * *

Ślub jest piękny i na pewno nie skromny, to w stylu Weasleyów - wesela akurat odprawiają z hukiem. Biała suknia, dużo kwiatów, atmosfera miłości i wsparcia. Czujesz, że nie tak powinni zachowywać się ludzie po wojnie, którą ty przeszłaś.

- Biel do Ciebie nie pasuje.

Odwracasz się szybko, a suknia wiruje jak w melodramatycznym romansie. Ciemne oczy są gniewne, jednak na jego twarzy nadal maluje się satysfakcja. Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś jego i Ron wcale tego nie zmieni.

- Rozumiem – szepcze jadowicie – że odczuwasz potrzebę odgrywania tej szopki. To magiczny ślub, dziecko?

- Mugolski, kościelny.

Unosi prawą brew w ten charakterystyczny sposób i zagryzasz dolną wargę do bólu.

- Nadal wierzysz w Boga? - Jego śmiech jest pogardliwy.

Na więcej nie pozwala, gryzie cie w szyję i rozrywa suknie. Naznacza jako swoją.

Nie wychodzi od razu. Obserwuje, gdy ponownie otulasz się bielą – pozorną niewinnością..Nawet stojąc przy ołtarzu czujesz jak ciemne oczy wypalają na tobie piętno własności.

_(Szepczesz „tak" i uśmiechasz się dyskretnie. Po weselu, po gratulacjach nareszcie jesteście sami. I Ron nadal jest tak nieporadny, nieokrzesany i bezradny jak za pierwszym razem. „Dlaczego medalion musiał zostać zniszczony?" - myślisz udając spełnienie. Zasypiasz z uśmiechem na ustach. Dobrze wiesz, ze gdyby nie Snape wiodłabyś nieszczęśliwe życie. Czy to wasz rodzaj miłości?)_

* * *

Ron nigdy nie umiał wdzięcznie upadać. Był na to za wysoki, zbyt kanciasty i niezdarny. Nadal nieporadny w swoim wielkim ciele. Twoje upadki wyglądały inaczej. Były dużo dyskretniejsze, rozgrywające się poza wzrokiem osób trzecich. Jednak jeden z nich ciąży na tobie długimi latami.

I czujesz nadal jego skutki gładząc miedziane loki Rose. Z daleka widzisz roziskrzone zielenią oczy Harryego i marchewkowe włosy Ginny.

_Wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. - _Powtarzasz uparcie i bywają chwile, przebłyski świadomości, kiedy wierzysz w te słowa i czujesz się dobrze, będąc na odpowiednim dla siebie miejscu. U boku Rona jako żona i matka, tego przecież wszyscy oczekiwali i musiało stać się prawdą. Zapominasz o tym, kiedy jego gorące, wąski usta doprowadzają cie do wrzenia.

Zauważasz, że coraz mocniej wieje i to po cichu uspokaja drżenie dłoni, kiedy jedna z nich ląduje na ramieniu Hugona. Uśmiechasz się nieznacznie i opowiadasz o swojej pracy, departamencie i wspominasz o niektórych ludziach z odrobiną jadu. Bo Ginny też pracuje w ministerstwie, Harry jest jego stałym bywalcem i trzeba nienawidzić tych samych ludzi, których oni nie akceptują, tego się oczekuje po przyjaciołach.

I wszystko jest dobrze, kiedy Ron obejmuję cie w tali, kiedy wasze rude dzieci znikają w pociągu szukają wolnych przedziałów. Dobre też są opowieści o wszystkim i niczym, i ten mroźny wiatr, bo na jego barki twój mąż zrzuca nieporadne drżenie dłoni.

Dobry na pewno nie jest tor, na który zbacza ich rozmowa, kiedy śledzą wzrokiem peron i skupiają uwagę na zakazanej osobie. (_Zobaczcie kto tam stoi_) Dobre nie są białe włosy, czarne peleryny, stalowe oczy (_A więc to jest ten mały Scorpius_) ani to co im towarzyszy.

Hebanowo-czarne oczy wpatrują się w ciebie zmrużone.

* * *

Oddajesz się mu bez słowa sprzeciwu, nadal desperacko pragnąc każdego muśnięcia długich palców. Wijesz się i krzyczysz, kiedy cie dotyka. Należysz do niego. Gdyby tylko chciał mógłby cie zabrać, posłusznie byś się zgodziła. Cieszysz się, że w twoich żyłach nadal krąży eliksir i będzie w nich po kres waszych dni. Gdyby nie on może po pewnym czasie próbowałabyś uciekać. Może pojawiłby się wyzuty sumienia, kiedy by cie posiadł – w pełni i na zawsze. Wiesz doskonale, że mogłabyś opuścić Rona, ale nie dzieci. Jednak miłosne serum w tobie nie pozwala na wyrzuty sumienia ani właściwe postępowanie.

„Ach, te wasze rude dzieci" – szepcze przygryzając płatek twojego ucha. „Jesteś zepsuta" - upaja się władzą nad tobą. „Mam coś dla Ciebie" - aksamitny ton jego głosu cie zniewala, kiedy spod płaszcza wyjmuje różdżkę. „11 cali, płacząca wierzba, włos z ogona testrala" - Twoje palce drżą jak oszalałe. „A teraz pokaże Ci wszystko".

_(I teraz wszystko jest proste i osiągalne. Nawet zaklęcie, po którym Ron nigdy więcej cie nie dotknie.)_


	3. Alternatywne zakończenie

Zapraszam na alternatywne zakończenie. Początkowo sequel miał właśnie w tyn sposób wyglądać, jednak podczas pracy zmieniłam zdanie. Podepnę tą cześć pod opowiadanie „Jedna kropla", ponieważ nie widzę powodu do tworzenia osobnego wątku.

Ostrzegam,Severus jest bardzo niekanoniczny i właśnie taki zabieg chciałam uzyskać. Jest to mój mały sprzeciw przed słodkim i czuły Snapem, który zbyt często pojawia się w ff HG/SS. Nie wiem jak wy, ale osobiście uwielbiam go za postawę nieczułego drania ;)

Opowiadanie ogranicza się do krótkiego okresu czasowego, kontynuacji nie będzie, zakończenie otwarte pozostawione celowo.

* * *

- Zrobiłam coś bardzo głupiego. - Milkniesz i zastanawiasz się, o której głupocie chciałabyś tak naprawdę mu powiedzieć. Ostatnio masz ich dość sporo na sumieniu.

Starasz się nie patrzeć w jego ciemne oczy. Męczy cie ich wyraz, jakby nie należały do niego.

To za dużo, nawet jak dla ciebie. Zaciskasz mocno ręce, a paznokcie wbijają się boleśnie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Robisz to zbyt często, chcesz poczuć ból i przekonać swój otępiały rozum, że to wszystko dzieje się na jawie,a nie jest wytworem sennych mar.

Żyjąc w świecie magii stałaś się niepoprawną optymistką, marzycielką. Bądźmy szczerzy i nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu – bezmyślnie wierząc w czary i ich nadludzką moc okazałaś się głupim dzieckiem. Mimo smoków i czarownic na miotłach nie jesteś w bajce i tu nic nie skończy się szczęśliwie.

Zastanawiasz się czego tak właściwie oczekiwałaś i masz pustkę w głowie.

- Niemożliwe. - Mówi rozbawiony, jego głos jest przejrzysty i spokojny, brak w nim jadu i dominacji.

I oddałabyś wszystko, żeby ta farsa okazała się kłamstwem. Mógłby teraz wstać z miejsca wyprostować plecy, a jego postawa znów byłaby napięta niczym struna. Usłyszałabyś krzyk pełen wściekłości i satysfakcji, że po raz kolejny może poniżyć następnego Gryfona. Jego oczy ciskałyby piorunami, a usta wykrzywiłby się w tym okropnym grymasie - ironicznym uśmiechu pełnym wyższości. Zgromiłby cie wzrokiem, nazwał bezmyślny dzieckiem i wyrzucił na korytarz. Nie odmówiłby sobie zgryźliwych uwag kiedy tylko by cie zobaczył i nawet wtedy, gdyby nie było cie w pobliżu. Dopilnowałby, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli jaką okazała się być ta _niewinna_ Gryfonka.

W tej chwili naprawdę chcesz, żeby zniszczył ci życie.

- Użyłam jednego zaklęcia, naprawdę nie wiem o czym wtedy myślałam i teraz moje dłonie – urywasz. Złość zastępuje tak dobrze znana panika. - Ciągle drżą, nie potrafię tego powstrzymać.

Podnosisz głowę i zamiast złości widzisz w jego spojrzeniu troskę. Mdli cie od tego.

- Czarna magia, nie powinnaś się w to zagłębiać _Hermiono_.

Sięga do twoich rąk i zaciska je delikatnie w swoich. Dygotanie wcale nie ustępuje, ale ty wstrzymujesz oddech. Starasz się pamiętać, że on nie myśli teraz racjonalnie, więc to ty musisz być tą rozsądną.

- Pomogę Ci z tym. Jedno zaklęcie, zgadza się?

Kiwasz głową i patrzysz na jego uśmiechniętą twarz. To za dużo nawet jak dla Gryfona.

- Zdążyłaś zaledwie musnąć zakazane techniki. Nie powinno być większych problemów, żeby ustabilizować magie i przywrócić ją na właściwy tor.

Gładzi wierzch twoich dłoni w bardzo intymny sposób.

- Profesorze – mówisz sztywno, oficjalnie. Masz nadzieję, że w końcu się opamięta. Chcesz sprowadzić go na ziemie jednak to nie pomaga. Patrzy na ciebie smutno i wręcz błaga wzrokiem o jakikolwiek krok z twojej strony, o przyzwolenie.

Musisz być silna. Oczy czułe i wpatrzone w ciebie przysłaniają mu cały świat. Nie widać w nich dawnej mocy i żaru. Zniknęła z nich nienawiść i uświadamiasz sobie, że to ona dodawała mu aurę władzy, przyciągała do niego.

- Kiedy jesteśmy sami możesz używać mojego imienia.

W jego oczach błyska nadzieja. Widzisz go obnażonego, podatnego i czujesz, że to nie jest dobre.

- To byłoby niewłaściwe. - Łamiesz jego serce.

I zaraz wzdrygasz się na tą myśl, przecież nie tak powinno być. Wszystko jest obce. Nie poznajesz jego spokojnego głosu, już nie używa szeptu, który przynosił strach i ekscytacje. Jego mięśnie są rozluźnione, sztywna, męska postawa zniknęła. Nie chodzi już w ten sam sposób i nie czujesz tego przyjemnego ukucia paniki, kiedy widzisz go gdzieś na korytarzu. Oczy nie odbijają udręczonej duszy – patrzy na ciebie jak zakochany szczeniak. I nie widzisz w nim już pasji podczas zajęć, nie czujesz uwielbienia do eliksirów, wręcz adoracji tej odnogi magii.

Stał się człowiekiem bez wyrazu i doskonale wiesz, że to, co cie przywiodło do lochów jest jedynie wspomnieniem. Nadal gonisz za osobą, którą zniszczyłaś. Patrzysz na jego nowe oblicze i wydaje się być brzydszy niż dawniej. Mroczna aura nadawała mu tajemniczości i powabu. Szczery uśmiech nie pasuje do jego haczykowatego nosa i długiej twarzy. Wydaje się jeszcze bardziej chudy, kiedy nie stoi sztywno, a plecy ma lekko zgarbione.

- Eliksiry miłosne – mówisz, a on wydaje się być zagubiony. Wykorzystuje jednak sytuacje i udając zainteresowanie przysuwa się bliżej twojego ciała.

- Są tylko ułudą uczucia, moja droga. Można by rzec symulacją. Doprawdy, uczyliśmy się o tym na drugim roku.

- Można je odwrócić?

Jego twarz na moment pochmurnieje, a ty wstrzymujesz oddech. Błagasz o to, żeby chociaż w tej chwili zobaczy jego dawną złość i pasje. Nic takiego jednak nie nadchodzi, jest tak samo pusty jak chwile wcześniej.

- Większość znanych owszem, wiele z nich to zaledwie eliksiry pożądania lub chwilowego opętania. Istnieją również takie, które łączą na całe życie, a ludzie bezmyślnie zmieniają ich formułę, toteż niezwykle trudno uwarzyć antidotum nie znając wszystkich składników i sposobu przygotowania. Występują również takie z kategorii „nieuleczalnych".

Obejmuje cie czule i składa pocałunek na twoim czole. Nigdy nie przypuszczałaś, że możesz okazać się tak głupia.

* * *

Użyłaś jednego z niedozwolonych zaklęć, choć nie została mu przypisana metka niewybaczalnego, to nikt nie ostrzegał jakie konsekwencje będzie ze sobą nieść. Chciałaś tylko, żeby Ron przestał na ciebie patrzeć w ten psi sposób. Oczywiście się nie udało, ostatnio wszystko się wali.

I nie dość, że musisz być stale czujna w wieży Gryffindoru, to nawet w Pokoju Życzeń już nie jesteś bezpieczna. Snape znajdzie cie wszędzie.

To twoja kara i jesteś w tego pełni świadoma, ale kiedy czujesz na sobie ich wzrok po prostu nie wytrzymujesz i musisz wyjść z Wielkiej Sali, wręcz uciekasz. I kiedy na korytarzu zatrzymuje cie Ron czujesz drobne ukucie ulgi. Bo mimo że jest naprawdę irytujący nadal pozostał sobą. Wciąż szydzi z twojego zamiłowania do książek i nauki, podrzuca eseje do sprawdzenia i nadal patrzy na inne dziewczęta.

- Gorzej się poczułam, daj mi na chwile spokój. - Próbujesz wyrwać się spod jego dotyku na ramieniu, ale ten potęguje się.

Patrzy na ciebie jak na tą idiotkę Brown, to mogłoby zaboleć gdyby nadal ci zależało, ale naprawdę ostatnio masz po prostu ochotę się go pozbyć raz na zawsze.

- Pomyślałem, że za Tobą pójdę i sprawdzę.

- No to już wiesz.

I zanim zdążysz cokolwiek zrobić widzisz błyszczące niemal czarne tęczówki i wstrzymujesz oddech. Widzisz, jak Snape uwalnia cie od jego dotyku i rzuca na ścianę. Mógłby go ogłuszyć i zostawić, jednak tego nie robi. Masz ich przed sobą i widzisz w jego oczach ten żar, wściekłość i nadludzki wysiłek, który wkłada, żeby nie udusić Rona na miejscu. Nie używa magii tylko czerpie radość z każdego wymierzonego ciosu zanim rzuci na niego obliviate i zostawi poobijanego na środku pustego korytarza.

Kiedy podnosi oczy czujesz, że wypala na tobie piętno własności. I to jest dobre, gdy widzisz w nim przebłyski dawnego Snapea. Tylko w obliczu zazdrości, ale dobre i to. Pierwszy pocałunek jest pełen żaru i władzy, drugi już bardziej delikatny.


End file.
